PROJECT SUMMARY (ADMIN CORE) All projects and cores in the Program Project will be supported by the Administrative Core. Dr. Joseph Wu will serve as Administrative Core Leader and will work with the Program Project Executive Committee and the Internal and External Advisory Boards to provide oversight for the coordination and reporting activities of this Core. With the assistance of Dr. Aruna Krishnan (Senior Scientist, CVI) and Mr. David Preston (Program Manager, CVI), the Administrative Core will provide monthly financial status reports to project and core leaders. The Administrative Core will have the responsibility of organizing regular meetings for project and core leaders and will be in charge of planning annual workshops which will include all Program Project research personnel and members of the External Advisory Board. In addition, Mr. Stefan Pavlovic, Grants Administrator for the Stanford CVI, will work directly with Dr. Wu and have responsibility for fiscal management of the budgets and budget reporting. He will serve as liaison for financial aspects of the subcontracts with UC Davis. Travel costs for the External advisors to attend these annual meetings at Stanford are centralized in this core. The cost of travel for grant personnel to attend two group meetings per year (one at Stanford and one at Sacramento) are also centralized in this Administrative Core. This core will also oversee all aspects of visits by consultants and seminar speakers.